


Father's Day

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka is Naruto's dad. FIght me., M/M, post 2 year gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Just a quick thing for Father's Day.Naruto takes Iruka out for lunch.





	Father's Day

Iruka sighed and stretched. The sun was high on the horizon and he could hear the faint buzz of activity outside. He got out of bed, leaving his covers in a messy pile. He worked the crick out of his neck as he walked into the bathroom to wash up. He shaved out of habit but decided to be lazy and only tied his hair loosely at the base of his skull.

He grabbed a rarely used yukata from the back of his closet and put it on. It was plain but comfortable. He moved to the kitchen and started his tea. He chuckled in surprise when he realized he had slept until noon.

Iruka had settled on the couch with his cup of tea, ready to relax when a loud banging startled him. Iruka sighed and put his cup of tea on the table. He knew that particular barrage of noise. His quiet, lazy Sunday had officially been relegated to a fantasy. Arranging his yukata so he was presentable, Iruka answered the door.

Naruto grinned wide at him, awash in sunlight.

“Iruka-sensei, let’s go,” Naruto said, bounding into the apartment.

“Naruto,” Iruka said. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking you to lunch.”

Naruto looked at him like that should have been obvious.

“I don’t know, Naruto,” Iruka began.

“Come on, Iruka-sensei. I’m treating you,” Naruto turned his wide, watery eyes on Iruka.

Iruka sighed in surrender. Naruto threw his hands up in victory.

“I’ll take you to Ichiraku ‘cause it’s your favourite,” Naruto said.

“Your favourite you mean,” Iruka teased.

“Is it not your favourite any more?” Naruto asked. “We can go somewhere else if you want.”

Naruto looked at him eagerly. Iruka smiled.

“No. It’s still my favourite too.”

“Ok then. Let’s go,” Naruto chirped.

Iruka put his shoes on and tried not to be too amused that the boy was herding him out the door. They walked down the street together. Naruto spoke about random things, bouncing from topic to topic, entertaining Iruka as they went.

They greeted Teuchi and Ayame and settled onto their regular stools. Teuchi grinned and put their usual on the counter before they could order. Naruto cheered and went to work. The boy powered through two bowls and nearly choked part way through his third when a voice said.

“Maa so this is where you went to skip training, eh Naruto?”

Kakashi gave Naruto an irritated eye smile.

“I bet you’re even making Iruka-sensei pay while you play hooky.”

“No! It’s Father’s Day! Of course, I’m not making him pay!” Naruto snapped.

There was more to Naruto’s defence but Iruka missed it. The words Father’s Day kept circling in his head. Iruka couldn’t help but smile. He stood and put a trembling hand on top of Naruto’s head. The rant died and Naruto looked at Iruka with confusion.

“As you can see, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto has some important familial,” Iruka’s voice cracked over that word. “Obligations to attend. We apologize for any inconvenience.”

Iruka kept his hand firmly on Naruto’s head and forced the boy to bow his head to his sensei in apology.

“No problem sensei. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t taking advantage of your kindness,” Kakashi said.

“Oi!” Naruto screeched. Iruka shoved his head down again.

“Naruto doesn’t have it in him to manipulate anyone,” Iruka replied with a little bit of edge to his words. Iruka glared at Kakashi hard.

“Ok, ok Papa. Your child is an angel.” Kakashi held his hands up in surrender.

Iruka chose to ignore that and Naruto’s sputtering.

“If you’d like to join us you’re more than welcome to,” Iruka said. He smiled at Naruto’s pout and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“It was supposed to be just us.”

“The more the merrier, right?” Iruka said.

“I guess,” Naruto muttered.

“You look like you’re slowing down, Naruto,” Teuchi said and handed Naruto his fourth bowl. “I feel like you didn’t miss my ramen at all.”

Naruto looked absolutely aghast. Iruka smothered a chuckle at Teuchi’s wink. He listened with half an ear as Naruto waxed poetic (for him at least) about the wonders of Ichiraku ramen.

Kakashi settled in the seat on Iruka’s other side. “The usual please Ayame-chan.”

“I thought you planned on a lazy day?” Kakashi whispered. He brushed his fingers against Iruka’s thigh. Iruka smiled at him.

“I did,” Iruka admitted. He shifted his attention to Naruto speaking with grand gestures to Teuchi-san. “But this is better.”

Iruka finished his own bowl and kept Naruto distracted while Kakashi ate his. Naruto finally called it quits at six bowls much to Teuchi’s delight and Kakashi’s amusement. They sat at the ramen stand and chatted for a while. It was well past two when a thought struck Iruka.

“Kakashi, weren’t you and Naruto supposed to be training with Yamato-sensei?” Iruka asked.

“Oh, right, Tenzo.”

“Did you just leave him there?” Iruka was incredulous.

“I might have forgotten him.”

Kakashi had the decency to look embarrassed.

“You’re both terrible,” Iruka said and frowned at Kakashi then Naruto. “Naruto, settle the tab with Teuchi-san. Kakashi you’re paying for your own. Don’t even try it. Then you’re both going to find Yamato-sensei and apologize. You’re to invite him to dinner at my place,” They both made noises of protest. Iruka gave them his most menacing glare. “I’ll pick up the food. Kakashi, you’re cooking. Naruto you are on dish duty. No complaints.”

“Fine,” Naruto huffed. He was trying so hard to frown but his lips kept curling up.

“You drive a mean bargain, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi said. He gave Iruka a flirty wink. “But I guess I have to do as ordered.”

With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

“Did you really have to invite Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei?” Naruto asked in a small voice.

“It's an apology for you skipping out on your responsibilities to them,” Iruka said. Naruto huffed. Iruka snagged the boy in a headlock and gave him a noogie. “If you had made arrangements ahead of time and let them know you weren’t going to be at training today this wouldn’t be happening. And poor Yamato-sensei was abandoned by both of you.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Naruto shrieked.

Teuchi rolled his eyes at them while Ayame giggled.

“Now go say that to Yamato-sensei and then meet me at the market. You can help me pick out something for dinner,” Iruka said and released him. “Maybe we’ll even pick a dessert.”

Naruto brightened.

“Yeah, OK!” Naruto said, his normal enthusiasm for everything back in full measure. “Bye Teuchi-san. Thanks for the meal. Ichiraku is still the best ramen ever.”

Naruto put his money down on the counter before bolting off down the street. Iruka watched him go with a fond smile. He bowed to Teuchi and Ayame and thanked them for the meal.

“Happy Father’s Day, Iruka-sensei,” Ayame said her smile wide.

“Ah, th-thank you.” Iruka blushed and rubbed at his scar. He bowed again and walked away . He was looking forward to dinner. His _Father’s Day_ dinner.


End file.
